HighSchool Of The Dead and Clannad: Winter Love
by Yuska Fudo
Summary: This is a story that will be cannon to both of my High school of the dead Path of Carnage and Clannad Transformation. OCs and Cannons will be in this story. The group get together to spend Christmas together. How will this all play out? WIll Tomoya get along with Takashi will Hakami get along with Keiji all these questions will be answered in this story
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Well it's time for what I've been waiting to do and that's this Cross over! This story is going to be a good one as it will hold every character from both stories that I've done so My OC's will be in this one along with the Cannons. If you read Highschool Of the Dead: Path Of Carnage and Clannad: Transformations then you know every character that will be in this story!**

**HighSchool Of the Dead and Clannad **

**Winter Love**

**Chapter 1: Meeting Up**

Our story begins in Hikarizaka town. It was December 15 and everyone was getting ready for Christmas to come. Ryouta was seen packing clothes inside a suite case along with his Tooth brush and other supplies. He was preparing to go on a trip to New York where he was going to meet his favorite cousin. He hadn't seen his cousin since he was a kid but they would always talk on the phone and share secrets.

"Big Brother are you ready yet!"

Ryouta turned to his door. He could hear his littler brothers calling for him "One sec guys I'm coming" He replied. He closed his Suite case and picked it up. He walked down the stairs and seen his little brothers already to go. "Mom's waiting for us in the car. Are you ready?" Hiei asked. Ryouta nodded and with that the three headed out the door.

Once they were inside the Van Chiyuri drove out of their drive way and down the street heading to the Hikarizaka Airport. "Ryouta even though me and your father will be there I still want you to watch over your brothers okay? There's a lot of cars in New York and I know how these two love to explore" Chiyuri said. Ryouta nodded and looked out the window "Don't worry mom everything will be fine. Besides Kyou and everyone else will be there so we should have no problem keeping these two out of trouble" Ryouta explained.

His father Katsu smiled and looked out the window in the passenger seat "It's been so long since I seen Kento and Souichiro I can't wait to hang out with them again." He stated. Ryouta was also happy, it's been so long since he seen his cousin it was going to be so much fun hanging out with him again and he knew it.

"I know what you mean honey. I can't wait to see my sister again I was so excited when she called me and told me that You, Souichiro and Kento planned a get together in New york for Christmas" She explained.

Everyone smiled at the thought of seeing their family again and wanted to get their as quick as possible. '_In Manhattan New York till New years day with my favorite cousin. It's going to be a year to remember_' Ryouta thought to himself. 15 minutes later they had finally reached the airport and headed down the hall.

"Ryouta over here!"

Ryouta and his family turned to see Kyou standing with his friends who also had suitcases with them. Standing behind her was Keiji, Tomoyo, Tomoya, Nagisa, Youhei, and Mei. Ryouta walked over to Kyou and looked around "Where's Ryou?" he asked. Kyou looked down and shook her head indicating that she wasn't going.

Ryouta figured it out and nodded. "Oh yeah Kappei hasn't been cleared from the hospital yet. His Surgery might have been a success but she doesn't want to leave him here alone on Christmas huh?" He asked. Kyou nodded and sighed knowing that Ryou was just doing the right thing for Kappei sake. "Kotomi and Kazuyoshi are meeting us in New York right?" Chiyuri asked. Ryouta looked at her and nodded.

Ryouta smiled "Don't worry we have our whole lives to spend Christmas with them. Missing one won't be so bad" He stated. She smiled back at him and nodded knowing he was right. Youhei sighed "Are we going to leave anytime soon?" Youhei asked.

"Sunohara's right We have to board the plane quickly. It's going to be leaving soon" Tomoya explained. Katsu nodded and walked forward "We'll talk when we're on the plane" He said as everyone followed him on board the plan. They showed their ticket to the flight attendant and was brought aboard the plane. They were in the back of the plane and the seating arrangement was from front to back and two a seat. The first in the back was Kyou and Ryouta on the left side of the plane across from them on the right side was Nagisa and Tomoya. Sitting in front of Kyou and Ryouta was Keiji and Tomoyo and in front of Nagisa and Tomoyo was Youhei and Hiei. Next up in front of Keiji and Tomoyo was Mei and Katon and in front of Youhei and Hiei was Katsu and Chiyuri.

"So your parents were okay with you coming along?" Katon asked as he looked at Mei who was looking out the window. She turned to him and smiled "Yup! They said it was okay because I don't get to see my brother Youhei a lot and they will mail our gifts to New York." She explained. Katon smiled happy knowing that she was going to be there with him.

"Are you going to behave while we're there?" Tomoyo asked as she looked at her close friend. Keiji rolled his eyes "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not a child! I'm not going to cause any trouble." He said. Tomoyo smiled.

"Attention everyone! The plane will be leaving in exactly 2 minutes please enjoy the ride as we make our way to Manhattan New York!"

"Looks like we'll be in the air soon" Youhei said as he looked out the window with a nervous expression. "Scared?" Tomoya teased. Youhei growled at him "Shut up! I just don't do well in the air okay" He said. "Oh please you be in the air all the time when Kyou and Tomoyo kick you" Ryouta teased. "That's not funny Ryouta" Youhei complained.

"HEY GUYS!"

Everyone turned to see Fuko standing in the mid way. "Isn't that the girl that keeps popping up and trying to help us for absolutely no reason" Ryouta stated. "How did you even get on this plane?" Tomoya asked. Fuko looked at him "Your not very smart are you? I just walked on silly" She stated frankly. Everyone sighed "Well you need to hurry and get off before we leave" Youhei said. Fuko shook her head "I want to go and I swear I'll" She replied.

Katsu and Chiyuri smiled at each other and then looked at Fuko "We'll be more then happy to take you along" Chiryuri stated. "As long as your parents are okay with it then we have no problem taking one of Ryouta's friends along" Katsu added.

Fuko nodded "My parents are fine with it." She said hesitantly. Chiyuri and Katsu nodded letting her know it was okay. "So Ryouta you said your favorite cousin was going to be there what's his name and what is he like? "Kyou asked. Ryouta smiled as everyone looked at him "He's an awesome guy and to be honest we're pretty much alike...His name...is Miyonji Sueenji."

* * *

"Miyonji Sueenji get up this instant!"

Takagi stood in front of her bed looking at her fiance sleeping. She was wearing a pink and white long sleeve shirt with blue jeans and pink and white sneakers. Alice came inside the room wearing a white frilly long sleeve shirt with black jeans and white sneaker. "Big brother come on we have to go!" She said.

Miyonji slowly opened his eyes and sat up on the bed. He looked at the clock that was sitting on top of Takagi's dresser and his eyes went wide. "IT'S 8! WHY DIDN"T YOU JUST KICK ME OUT OF BED" he yelled.

Takagi sighed "Relax we'll get there in time just hurry up and get dressed I already packed your suit case everything you was planning on taking is in there" she explained. Miyonji took a deep breath and smiled. "What would I do without you?" He asked. She smirked at his question and turned around "You'd die" She said frankly.

Miyonji got up and quickly took a shower. 15 minutes later he was putting on his clothes and brushing his teeth. "That boy will never change" Hinata said. Kento smirked at his wife "He's just like me I had trouble getting up when I was his age" He stated.

"Yes but that will always be his weakness no matter how old he gets"

The two turned to see Hakami and Saeko standing in the hallway waiting for Miyonji to get ready. Hakami was wearing a white shirt with black and white coat over it. He was also wearing black pants with black and white shoes. Saeko wore a dark Blue shirt with Grey pants and white and blue sneakers. They both had suitcases in their hands "He's always been like that hasn't he?" Saeko asked.

"Miyonji tries his hardest to get up it just doesn't work out the way he wants it too"

They turned to see Shizuka holding her 2 year old daughter in her hands as Runo followed behind with two suitcases in hand. Shizuka was wearing a red shirt with white pants and white shoes. Runo was wearing a green shirt with blue pants and blue shoes. In her arms was Reena Tora. A young baby who looked exactly like Shizuka.

"We're suppose to be on the plan at 9:30 right we should be okay it's only 8:20" Runo said. Hakami shook his head "Doesn't excuse the fact that we told him to get up at 7:30 just so we can get dressed early and make sure we have everything together" He explained. "Come on Hakami lighten up he's up now so we're fine" Saeko said.

"Oh shut up Soriejji I'm right ready to go"

Hakami turned to see Miyonji, Takagi, Alice Takashi, Kohta and Rei coming down the stairs. Rei was wearing a white and green shirt with blue pants and white and green shoes. Takashi a white shirt with a black coat over it. He wore black pants and white and black sneakers.

"It's about time weakling" Hakami mocked. Miyonji dropped his bag and got face to face with Hakami "What did you say?" Miyonji asked in anger. Hakami's expression did not change it was still calm "Hard of hearing" He said bluntly.

"Okay boys that's enough"

Everyone turned to see Rika coming from the kitchen followed by Vergil, Souichiro and Yuriko. "You guys shouldn't be fighting we're about to go on vacation" Rika said. "She's right we have to get going the cars ready to go" Yuriko added.

Everyone headed outside where 2 vans were waiting for them. Once they got in they were escorted to the airport. Inside the first van was Kento as the driver and Hinata in the passenger. In the back was Hakami in one seat and Saeko in the other. In the back row was Takashi, Rei, Miyonji and Takagi with Alice sitting on Miyonji's lap.

In the second van Souichiro was driving while Yuriko was in the passenger seat. In the back seat was Shizuka and Runo with Reena in Shizuka's arms and in the second row was Rika, Vergil and Kohta.

"Big brother I can't wait to go to New York it's going to be so much fun" Alice said. Miyonji smiled and looked at her "You'll have a blast when we get there. I can't wait to introduce you to my cousin when we get there! He has two little brothers who are about your age I know you guys will get along" He explained.

"It's been so long since you've seen your cousin" Kento stated. Miyonji gave him an annoyed look "Who's fault do you think that was?" Miyonji asked. Hinata giggled "Miyonji cut him some slack he and Souichiro was working hard to bring food on the table and make our house big. Kento never had the time to make any plans to visit them" She explained.

Kento gave him a victory smirk "Your mothers right and besides let's not forget the walking dead people that walked the streets of Okinawa." He added. Takashi smiled and looked at his close friend "He has a point" He said.

"I think I met him once when were kids he came to Okinawa once right?" Takagi asked. Miyonji looked at his Fiance and nodded "You did meet him once you guys got along well. But he hasn't seen this new side of you though" Miyonji stated.

"What's that suppose to mean asshole!" Takagi exclaimed knowing he was trying to get smart with her. "He means his cousin hasn't been introduced to Queen of mean side of you" Takashi teased. Takagi glared at him "I'm going to smack you both if you don't shut up" Takagi said. Alice looked at Takashi "She isn't like that anymore" She informed. "Bullshit! Yesterday she called me 'The Incredible Idiot'" Miyonji stated.

Everyone started laughing which made Miyonji a little annoyed. "The Incredible Idiot! Only Saya can come up with something like that" Kento laughed. Miyonji looked to see even Hakami was hiding a chuckle. "Shut up! It wasn't that funny" Miyonji said.

"Well what she called me was worse she said I was his super hero partner 'Whore'" Takashi explained which made Rei laugh even harder. "Hey let's not forget how she added Mr. Runo and Hakami. She called Mr. Runo 'Iron Brain' and Hakami 'Captain Lunatic'" Alice said. This made Hakami glare at her "Who told you to repeat that brat. I hope she punishes you one of these days" Hakami muttered.

Meanwhile in the second van Runo and the others were having a nice conversation "I'm so glad you was able to come with us" Shizuka said cheerfully. Rika smiled "Yeah the captain thought it was best for us to take some time off. Me and Vergil has been such a big help that he thought it would be best to get a vacation" She explained.

"It feels good to relax" Vergil said as he leaned back in his seat. "You guys did help out a lot with the infection so it's only natural you'd get rewarded for it" Kohta stated. Vergil nodded for a second before turning his head to Kohta "Hey Hirano! Are you sure your not going to feel like a third wheel? I mean your the only one here with no lover...well besides Alice but she doesn't count seeing as Miyonji would kill anyone who would dare try to make a move on her" Vergil said.

Kohta nodded "I'll be fine I want to spend Christmas with my friends even if I'm not in a relationship" He replied. Yuriko smiled "That's a good answer Hirano" She said.

15 minutes later they arrived at the airport and got aboard the plane. They were seated in the middle of the plane where it was 4 a seat. Miyonji, Takagi, Takashi and Rei sitting with each other. In the next row in front of them was Hakami, Saeko, Kohta and Alice. In the next row was Shizuka, Runo, Vergil and Rika and in the last row was Kento, Hinata, Souichiro and Yuriko.

Takagi looked at her Fiance who was sitting in his chair with one headphone on and his eyes closed. He was listening to his Ipod while he was sleeping. His head soon leaned to the side which landed on her shoulder. She smirked and leaned her head on his closing her eyes.

Rei and Takashi noticed this and smirked "AW!" The two squealed. "Shut up" Miyonji and Takagi said as they kept their eyes closed slowly falling asleep.

* * *

Hours later Ryouta's plane had finally landed and everyone got off. They looked around to see they were finally in Manhattan New York.

"Guys your here!"

Everyone turned to see Kazuyoshi who was wearing a dark blue and white stripped shirt with black pants and black shoes. Beside him was Kotomi she was wearing a purple long sleeve shirt with blue pants and blue shoes.

"Kotomi-chan, Kazuyoshi! Glad to see you guys made it" Nagisa said. Kotomi smiled and nodded. "We just got here an hour ago" She stated. Kazuyoshi nodded. "We'll be able to ride back with you guys for sure. We should have gotten our tickets with you guys so we could take the flight here with you guys" Kazuyoshi explained.

"Its alright you guys at least your here!" Katon exclaimed which put a smile on everyone's face. "So what are we going to do? We're here so shouldn't we get going" Youhei said. Ryouta shook his head "We can't leave just yet we're waiting for someone" He stated. Kyou knew who he was waiting for and knew he was getting anxious. Ryouta kept looking around until he heard a voice.

"It's been awhile cousin Ryouta. How many years has it been?"

Ryouta slowly turned to see Miyonji standing in front of him. Ryouta's expression turned to pure happiness when he seen his cousin. He hugged his family member and smiled "It's been too long Miyonji way to long!" He greeted. Miyonji nodded. "It sure has" He stated.

As soon as Miyonji let Ryouta go Katsu and the others soon approached them. Kento and Souichiro came from behind Miyonji and walked over to Katsu. "How have you been Katsu?" Kento asked. Katsu smiled at the two "I'm doing good you two I'm so glad to see you guys again." He greeted.

As they were talking Ryouta's group and Miyonji's group appeared around them interacting with one another. Hiei looked at Alice who was standing near Miyonji and Takagi and stood in awe '_She's so cute_' He thought to himself. Katon looked at his brother for a moment before smiling.

Takagi stood next to Miyonji which made Ryouta smile "It's been awhile Takagi. Last time I seen you I was 7 years old." He stated with a smile. Takagi raised her eyebrow "We did meet once didn't we? Wow you really remembered that and my name" Takagi said.

Ryouta nodded "how could I forget I mean after me and Miyonji left your house you was all he talked about." Ryouta explained. Miyonji gave his cousin an annoyed look before sighing. Kyou then walked to Ryoutas sighed which made Miyonji curious.

Ryouta noticed this and smiled "Miyonji, Takagi I want you to meet my girlfriend..Kyou Fujibayashi. Kyou this is my cousin Miyonji Sueenji and his friend Saya Takagi" He introduced. Kyou smiled "It's nice to meet you both" She greeted.

Miyonji looked at Kyou for a moment and smiled "Wow Ryouta she is quite the looker" He said with a laugh that made Takagi give him a "Watch it" look.

"Its nice to meet you Kyou! Oh Ryouta there's something I have to tell you" Miyonji stated. Ryouta raised an eyebrow and looked at him "What is it?" He asked. Miyonji grabbed Takagi's hand and showed him the ring on he ringer. "Y-Your engaged you mean to tell me..." He started.

"Yes! Me and Saya are getting married! But no time soon we're going to wait a few years before we actually tie the knot" Miyonji explained. Ryouta smiled at him "Congratulations Miyonji I'm happy for you" He said which made Miyonji smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you I'm Saeko Busujimi" Saeko said as she introduced her self. Tomoyo turned to look at Saeko and gave her the usual calm expression. "Tomoyo Sakagami! So are you a friend of Kazuki's cousin?" Tomoyo asked. Saeko nodded "Yes. we went to the same school and been through a lot with each other he's a very good friend" She explained.

As soon as she finished the two could feel tension building up beside them. Saeko and Tomoyo turned to see Keiji and Hakami staring each other down. Hakami had his arms crossed while Keiji had his hands in his pockets . The two wanted to test one another out and find out who was stronger.

"Alright that's enough Hakami! There will be none of that while we're here" Saeko stated with a stern voice. "The same goes for you too Keiji" Tomoyo added. The two girls then laughed as they noticed that they were slightly similar "Sorry about that. This is Hakami Soriejji he could be stubborn some times so I apologize for his behavior" Saeko said.

Tomoyo smiled "Don't worry about it I go through the same thing with him. This is Keiji Fukohei he's just as stubborn" Tomoyo replied. Keiji and Hakami looked at the girls "Stop treating me like a child!" they said in union. The two slowly looked back at each other and continued to have their little staring contest. Everyone was getting to know one another and preparing to head to the Hotel that they were going to be staying in.

**Be ready for chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hanging Out

**Well it's time for chapter 2!**

**HighSchool Of the Dead and Clannad**

**Winter Love**

**Chapter 2: Hanging Out**

The group was still at the Airport waiting for a bus to come and pick them up and bring them to the hotel they were going to be staying at. Miyonji looked at the two little boys that were standing next to Ryouta, "Katon, Hiei, how have you two been?" He asked as he rubbed their heads.

The boys smiled, "We're doing good." They said in union. "Big Brother there's a lot of people here." As Ryouta smiled he saw a little pink haired girl come to Miyonji's side. "Miyonji, I didn't know you had a little sister.

I thought after what happened to Yuka I thought they didn't want anymore kids." Ryouta stated. Miyonji shook his head and smiled, "She's not my blood sister, more like adopted sister, and to top it off I'm the one raising her.

" He stated with a nervous smile as he scratched his head. "WHAT! Man a lot of things has changed but what made you and your family want to adopt her!" Ryouta stated in shock. "Her father passed away two years ago and me and Saya have been looking after her.

My parents did adopt her but me and Saya look after her cause Alice doesn't want to be with anyone but us." He explained.

Ryouta nodded taking all the information in "I see. So then how do you two take care of her? I mean if she doesn't want to be separated from you two doesn't that mean that you two-" He started until Miyonji cut him off "Live together! Yeah we do and it's funny how it happened." He said as he remembered the day.

"Oh stop complaining big brother. Mr. Takagi is right; once you got engaged to Big sister your alone time was over. Her and I will be in your life forever." Alice teased. Miyonji smiled at her and rubbed her head, "I guess it isn't that bad." He teased back.

"Wow! You must be in my starfish club!"

Everyone turned to see Fuko holding out a wooden starfish to Alice. Alice looked at Miyonji who smiled and nodded. Alice smiled and took the starfish, "Thank you. Did you make this yourself?" She asked. Fuko nodded, "Yup, Fuko hand made it." She said.

"When you get a starfish from her it's like a symbol of friendship." Fuko and Alice turned to see Mei coming towards them. "I hope we can all become good friends." She said as she held out her starfish that Fuko had given her earlier. Alice and Fuko smiled and nodded and began a normal conversation.

"I think the bus is coming" Tomoya stated. Takashi who was standing next to him nodded as he noticed the bus, "He's right. It's coming down the street now." He said. Everyone prepared their bags and got on the bus once it arrived.

The bus ride wasn't that long. Everyone was looking out the windows looking at all the people and tall buildings. "This place is so big, look at all the tall buildings." Alice said. Mei nodded, "I saw pictures on the computer but I never thought I'd really get to come here and see them for myself." Mei replied.

They had finally come to a stop on the bus. Once they had got outside they saw a huge silver building with the writing _Four Seasons Hotel_ on it with a small logo saying "five Star" on top. Everyone looked at the building in awe. When they walked inside they looked around in shock at all the expensive furniture. They went to service desk where a lady was waiting for them.

"Are you the Sueenji and Takagi Party?" She asked. Kento and Souichiro nodded at her question. "We have thirty people in all so 10th floor rooms that we paid for should cover the mall if we pair into twos." Souichiro said. The lady nodded and smiled. "We have 15 rooms ready for you the rooms will be numbered 300 to 315. I just need to know who's going in which room so I can give you all your keys. I have doubles for both people like you ordered Mr. Takagi." She explained.

"Well me and Yuriko will be in the first room 300. Kento will be with Hinata in 301 and Katsu and Chiyuri will be in 302. It's up to you kids who's going to room up with who." Souichiro said. Miyonji looked at Takashi who nodded. "Me and Rei will take room 303," Takashi stated. Miyonji closed his eyes and sighed "I'll be taking room 304 with Saya and-" Miyonji started until Alice cut him off. "I want to room with Mei and Fuko big brother" Alice said.

Miyonji eyes went wide while Takagi smiled which she rarely does. '_Good going munchkin'_ She thought to herself. Miyonji looked at Alice for a moment before speaking "But Alice are you su-" Miyonji was cut off again. "She's made some friends let her spend time with them. You're the one always telling everyone that you want her to have a good childhood despite what happened 2 years ago. If that's the case then you should start by letting her room up with new friends she'll be fine...right munchkin?" Takagi asked. Alice nodded and smiled "Right big sister." she stated.

Miyonji looked at the two as they awaited his answer. He could see that Alice was serious about what she chose to do and Takagi wasn't making it easier for him. He sighed and smiled, "Alright go have fun." He said in defeat with a smile.

The girls cheered and Miyonji looked at the service lady, "Me and Saya will be taking 304 and the three little ones will be taking 305." He said as he pointed to Mei, Fuko and Alice. "Hakami and I will be taking 306." Saeko stated.

"Well I guess me, Reena and Runo will take 307 and Rika and Vergil will take 308." Shizuka informed with a big smile. "Kyou and I will take 309! Tomoya! You and Nagisa should take room 310 if you guys are comfortable with that." Ryouta looked at Tomoya and Nagisa. "I'm fine with it if you are Okazaki." Nagisa said. Tomoya sighed and nodded, "I'm okay with it." He replied. "Me and Kotomi-chan are close friends so I'll room with her in 311. If you're okay with that?" Kazuyoshi asked as he looked at Kotomi. She nodded and smiled, "I trust you Kazuyoshi-kun. Of course I'll room with you." She replied.

Tomoyo looked around and seen that she had to pair up with someone. The only ones left was Youhei Kohta, Katon, Hiei and Keiji. Youhei was out of the question and she just met Kohta so she only had one choice "I'll room with Keiji in 312." She said giving him no time to protest. "I'll room with Katon in 313." Hiei said. Katon nodded and smiled. "Well I guess I'll be pairing up with you then in 314." Youhei said as he looked at Kohta. "Yeah seems like it." Kohta responded.

"I'm guessing that last room wasn't needed" Kento said. The lady smiled "Actually seeing as you guys are spending christmas here you can use it to open gifts so you can put all your gifts in there and I'll give Mr. Takagi the key to the door" She stated. Kento and Souichiro nodded and took the key. "It'll be a good idea. This way Katon won't try and peek at his gifts." Chiyuri said.

Katon raised his eyebrow as Mei giggled "Why am I a suspect?" He asked. Chiyuri put her hands on her hips "Because you tried to last year mister." She scolded. Hiei laughed as Katon sighed "Whatever." He stated.

"We should all unpack and settle in. It's like two so we can all go sightseeing." Hinata suggested. Everyone looked at her and nodded, "Sounds like a plan." Chiyuri said. "I'm kind of hungry." Kohta stated. Takagi turned around and looked at him "That's why you're so fat. You need to cut back on the meals tubby!" Takagi exclaimed. Kohta just sighed. "Leave him alone Saya, we have been on a plane for hours so it's only common sense that he'd be hungry" Miyonji said. Takagi looked at him and rolled her eyes before turning away which made Miyonji smile '_I win_' He thought to himself.

With that said everyone headed to their room and began to unpack. Youhei looked at Kohta, "So, you got it rough just like me huh?" He asked. Kohta nodded, "She's always like that but I don't let it get to me. I just care for her that much." Kohta replied. Youhei raised his eyebrow, "But isn't she with Miyonji?" He asked. Kohta nodded "I used to like her a lot two years ago, but now I only respect her as a friend." He explained. "I see." Youhei replied.

"What about you? Do you have feelings for that Kyou girl or maybe it's Tomoyo?" Kohta asked. Youhei shook his head in fear "No way! They soon kill me before dating me. Besides Kyou is with Ryouta." He replied. Kohta looked at Youhei for a moment before going back to unpacking his clothes. "I see." Kohta replied.

Meanwhile Ryouta and Kyou was unpacking their clothes. "Your cousin seems very nice, along with Takagi." Kyou stated. Ryouta nodded as he put his clothes in the dresser. "Yeah, they're very nice people. It feels good to link up with them again." Ryouta laughed.

"Well I hope everyone gets along with each other. We've already seen how Keiji and that Hakami guy felt towards each other." Kyou said. "Yeah. But if you look at it they're both a like so it shouldn't be that bad." He replied. Kyou sighed and looked at him, "I hope so." She said. Ryouta smiled and looked at her "You know. You and Saya are quite a like yourselves." He informed. "Oh yeah! How so?" she asked. Ryouta just smiled as he put his suitcase on the floor and headed for the door, "You'll see soon enough." He replied.

Once everyone was finished, they all met up and headed out to the city. Walking around was insane with all the people that were around them. They walked near a big mall and looked at the building which made the girls eyes sparkle. "We have to go in there!" Rei exclaimed. "It looks like it'll have a lot of stores in it." Nagisa added.

"Well then, if everyone's okay with it we'll go to the mall today." Hinata stated. This made some of the boys sigh knowing that the girls were shopaholics. "We're in for a long day." Ryouta whispered to his cousin. Miyonji chuckled and smirked, "Oh trust me, I know. Saya will shop for hours and buy just one thing." He whispered so Takagi wouldn't hear him.

As they walked in they noticed all the people that were walking around. There had to be over thirty stores inside of the mall which made all of the girls eyes sparkle. "Be prepared, we're going to be here awhile." Takashi said which made Tomoya chuckle. Souichiro and Kento looked at the map of the mall that was hanging on a wall in front of them. "We might as well split up into groups. We'll split into two groups of fifteen and meet at the food court on the third floor." He explained. Everyone nodded and decided which group they were going to go with.

The first group was Kento, Hinata, Chiyuri, Miyonji, Takagi, Rei, Takashi, Ryouta, Kyou, Alice, Fuko, Mei, Katon, and Hiei. The second group was Souichiro, Yuriko, Katsu, Saeko, Hakami, Keiji, Tomoyo, Shiko, Runo, Vergil, Rika, Kazuyoshi, Kotomi, Kohta and Youhei. Once the groups were set they set off to different stores.

Ryouta and the others walked into a store called Macy's. The store was very big with lots of Merchandise. "So your name is Alice?" Hiei asked. Alice turned away from Mei who she was talking to and nodded, "Your name's Hiei right? It's nice to meet you." She said as she gave him a warm smile. The two shook hands and looked at one another. "So how old are you?" She asked.

"I'm ten how about you?" He asked. Alice gave him a warm smile "I'm nine but I'll be ten in four months." She replied. The smile on her face made Hiei blush a little '_She has a cute smile and if I'm not mistaken she's even cuter than Mei!_' He thought to himself.

Katon noticed this and leaned to his little brother "You like her!" He whispered so only Hiei would hear. Hiei glared at his brother, "Shut up! It's not like that I just think she's really cute. Is that a bad thing?" He whispered back.

"Okay, whatever you say Hiei." He said as he walked away and started a conversation with Fuko and Mei. As Alice smiled at Hiei once more before walking over to Takagi who was looking at jewelry with Rei, Kyou, Chiyuri and Hinata.

Hiei looked to the ground and started to think, '_There's no way. He can't be serious. Could he?_' He thought to himself. Hiei soon shook his head and pushed the thought aside as he went to go talk to his brother Katon and the others.

"Miyonji, I swear you grew up too fast." Ryouta stated. Miyonji raised his eyebrow and smiled, "What makes you say that?" He asked. Ryouta crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow in a 'seriously?' manner "Like you don't know! For starters you're engaged and if that wasn't enough you also have a kid now!" Ryouta exclaimed. Miyonji's eyes widened from shock as he put his hands up in defense, "Shh, shh don't say that man. Listen she's not my child I'm just her guardian her big brother I'm not her father." He explained.

Ryouta shook his head "It's still the same thing and you know it." Ryouta said. Takashi smirked and put an arm on Miyonji's shoulder, "Don't try to act all innocent. You know you're more like a father figure to her let's not forget the little disciplining session Takagi gave her 2 years ago that was the start of you and Saya's road to parenthood." He teased.

"Shut up!" Miyonji replied knowing Takashi was kind of right. Miyonji looked at his cousin and smirked as he glanced at Kyou who was talking with Takagi at the jewelry stand. "What about you? You got yourself quite the pretty girl." He said. Ryouta smirked "Jealous!" Ryouta teased. Miyonji looked at him "Yeah right! Takagi's way cuter." Miyonji replied. The two stared at each other before laughing it off and putting an arm around one another. Ryouta and Miyonji's laugh would be cut short when they heard the girl's voices.

The girls were looking at Jewelry with their eyes aglow. "Saya that necklace would look so good on you!" Hinata said. She was looking at an Oval, Pear, Marquise and white diamond necklace. The price range was five thousand dollars and it had 150 carats. It had a diamond heart as the medallion. "It's beautiful." Chiyuri said. Takagi looked at it and nodded "It is, but I think I'll come back for it. I want to look around a few more days before I decide on what I'm going to buy." She stated.

The girls walked away from the Jewelry stand which caused the boys to slowly walk towards it. Kento looked at the sales man and smiled "Hello, we wanted to look at the Jewelry those women were just looking at." Kento said. The man nodded and pointed at the Five Thousand dollars necklace.

Miyonji looked at the necklace in shock. It was beautiful and he knew it would make her very happy if he bought it for her. Miyonji looked at his father who smiled and nodded. Miyonji knew at that moment what he needed to do, "I'd like to put this on hold so I can buy it tomorrow. Is there any way I can put this on hold so I can buy it tomorrow? If I buy it right now that girl that was just here is going to see that I bought it and it's going to be her Christmas gift." Miyonji explained.

The salesman turned his head to look at Takagi who was walking out of the store with Kyou and the others, then looked back Miyonji. "It's a Christmas gift you say? I usually don't do this but I'll allow it." The man said.

"Is it okay if I put Five hundred down on the payment just so you know that I'm coming back?" Miyonji asked. The sales man nodded and with that Miyonji paid him the money and walked away as the man wrote his name down on a piece of paper.

Meanwhile Hakami and the others were inside a store called PCX. It was full of clothes and accessories. "So you're captain of the Kendo club at your school?" Tomoyo asked. Saeko turned around and looked at her, "Yes I am." She replied with a smile. "Are you into Kendo too?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "No, I'm more of a school girl. I want to be student council president." She informed. Kotomi nodded, "Yup, Tomoyo-chan has been after that goal for awhile now." Kotomi said.

Saeko smiled "Sounds like a positive goal. I hope you achieve it." Tomoyo smiled back at her and then turned her attention to Shizuka who was holding her child in her hands. "How old is she?" Tomoyo asked.

Shizuka smiled as she looked at her daughter "She's two years old. Reena, say hi." Shizuka said. The young girl who resembled her mother gave out a cheerful hi in a baby voice indicating that she had yet to speak proper English.

"She's so adorable!" Kotomi complimented. "Is it hard raising a child?" Tomoyo asked. Shizuka gave her a warm smile, "No, not really. You just need patience; when she was first born I thought it was going to bother Runo because of how babies usually cry through the night but even if it was three in the morning he would get up and care for his child with no frustration."

"But it also can be a pain when they grow up and go through the rebellious stage." Rika added. Saeko smiled and looked at Rika, "Well I think we learned how to handle a rebellious child. Let's not forget about Takagi and Alice." Saeko stated.

Rika smirked and nodded her head, "Yeah, but Alice isn't rebellious. She just likes to help but in a dangerous way." Rika explained. Saeko looked at her and nodded "You got a point there." She replied.

"Well what did Takagi do?" Tomoyo asked. Rika looked at her, "She did what any parent would do to their child when they cross that line. She punished her, and ever since then Alice hasn't done anything dangerous." Rika stated.

While the girls were talking the boys were on the other side of the store looking merchandise. "So can I ask a question?" Youhei asked. Runo looked at him and smiled "Sure." He replied. Youhei gave him a frightened look as he pointed to the left, "Is there any reason why their glaring at one another like that?" he asked.

Runo and the other turned to see Hakami and Keiji giving death glares to one another. The tension could be cut with a knife it was obvious the two had it out for one another. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." Hakami stated in the calmest tone.

"I don't take pictures of weak natured people." Keiji said with a calm tone also. "Weak?" Hakami asked. "Hard of hearing?" Keiji asked. Hakami took a step forward and looked at Keiji, "Oh, you're really starting to piss me off." Hakami stated with a grin.

Keiji gave him a smirk back "Want to know something funny? No fucks were given today." He replied. "Hakami, calm down there's no need to start fighting." Vergil stated. "Yeah Keiji this isn't the time to be causing a scene." Kazuyoshi added.

It was silent for a second as the two became face to face. The silence was cut as Hakami threw a quick jab to Keiji who quickly dodged and launched a swift kick to Hakami's chest which sent him flying backwards.

Hakami slammed into a wall of shoes before hitting the ground. He got up and looked at Keiji in shock who was completely focused and calm. A sadistic grin would appear on Hakami's face as he slowly started to walk towards Keiji preparing to attack.

"Alright that's enough!"

Everyone turned to see Souichiro and the others in front of them. "It seems like you two won't enjoy this vacation until you settle this matter, so how about we go back to the hotel and settle this in the courtyard. You two can have your battle there." Souichiro stated.

"Fine with me" Keiji said. Hakami's grin grew wider "I can hardly wait." He retorted. "Keiji are you serious right now?" Tomoyo asked. "I'm extremely serious right now. This guy doesn't like me for god knows what and I'm not going to stand here and just take it. If he wants to fight then so be it I just hope he doesn't blame me when it's all said and done" Keiji stated. Hakami shook his head and smirked '_We'll just see about that tough guy'_ He thought to himself.

**Sorry for the delay I hope you guys like this chapter next chapter will be longer.**


	3. Chapter 3: Peaceful Times

**I'm back with another chapter let's keep this ball rolling.**

**Highschool Of The Dead and Clannad**

**Winter Love**

**Chapter 3: Peaceful for times**

Everyone met up in the courtyard behind the Hotel waiting for the fight between Hakami and Keiji to begin. "Do they really have to do this?" Takagi said. She had no interest in seeing this fight and Miyonji could tell. Saeko looked at Hakami and sighed knowing that she wasn't going to be able to talk him out of this.

Souichiro walked over to Hakami and handed him a wooden sword "I brought it just in case such an occasion came about.**" **Souichiro informed him. Hakami smirked and took the wooden sword which made Keiji raise an eyebrow, "So you fight with a weapon huh?" He asked. Hakami grinned, "Deal with it! I never go into battle without a sword in my hand. Just be happy it's a wooden sword." Hakami stated.

The two stared each other down and waited for the okay. Everyone stood around and watched them, "Are you sure we should be doing this? I mean someone could get hurt." Youhei said. Runo crossed his arms and looked at the two fighters, "They are men just like you and I. Sometimes the only way you can settle a confrontation is to have a good fight." Runo stated. Kazuyoshi sighed.

"Whenever you two are ready, you may begin." Kento announced. Hakami smirked and dashed forward with his wooden sword in hand. "Let's see how well your reflexes are!" He called out as he charged at Keiji who stood still with his eyes closed.

"Why is he just standing there?" Takashi asked. Tomoya looked at him and then back at Keiji, "This is how he fights. Trust me you have no idea what this guy is capable of." Takashi raised his right eyebrow before turning back to the fight at hand.

Hakami delivered a swift swing of his sword towards Keiji's head but Keiji quickly dodged it. Hakami didn't let up the attack as he continued to send multiple attacks towards Keiji. As the attacks kept coming Keiji kept dodging. "Is that all your good for? Dodging?" Hakami asked as he kept attacking.

'_Keep on talking big mouth, it'll be coming soon enough._' Keiji thought to himself. As Hakami took one more swing to Keiji's head Keiji dodged and smirked which Tomoyo soon noticed, "It's all over." She stated which made Saeko give her a confused look.

Before Saeko could say anything Keiji raised his right fist and quickly delivered a barrage of rapid fast punches to Hakami's stomach and chest. The pressure and speed of the punches lifted Hakami off his feet and kept him up in mid air. Everyone from Miyonji's group was left in shock. "What the?" Miyonji blurted out. Everyone was completely shocked as Keiji was now hitting him 78 times and still going. "Hakami is..." Runo started. "Getting his ass beat." Vergil finished.

"Hakami!" Saeko shouted out in fear. When Keiji got to 130 Keiji kicked him hard in the face and sent him flying. Once Hakami hit the ground Saeko ran after him "Hakami are you okay?" She asked as she lifted up his head. Hakami gritted his teeth as he was trying to endure the pain.

"Hakami… lost." Miyonji said in disbelief. Keiji walked over to Hakami and held his hand out "I have to admit you're pretty good with that sword of yours. I had to stay focused to dodge each swing." He explained. Hakami smirked and grabbed his hand accepting the help to stand up. Once he stood up he shook Keiji's hand, "I lost this fight but there will be another one, one day." He stated. Keiji smirked and nodded, "I'll be waiting for that day." He replied.

"You still got the smack down laid on you." Vergil announced which made Miyonji laugh. Hakami rolled his eyes and looked back at Keiji with a small smile knowing that he had found a friend in Keiji.

"To be honest from the pressure he was putting into those swings. If he would have connected I would have probably died" Keiji explained. Tomoyo looked at Keiji with a shocked expression. Alice started to shiver as the cold wind hit her face "Big brother can we go back inside now? I'm cold." She stated. Kento looked at Miyonji and nodded, "We should all get back in. They're going to be sending up food to our rooms soon." Kento stated. Souichiro nodded, "He's right, and it's getting late. Let's head up to our rooms and call it a night." Souichiro added.

Everyone agreed and headed inside the hotel. Everyone said good night to one another and headed to their appointed rooms. Tomoyo sat down on the bed as Keiji grabbed a pillow and laid it on the floor. He then went to the closet and pulled out a spare Blanket and laid it on the floor. "Going to sleep already? We haven't gotten our food yet" Tomoyo said as she grabbed a book from the table near her. "I'm only getting it ready. So when I get tired I can just go to sleep." He explained.

Tomoyo nodded and then looked at him, "Keiji, tell me. Did that guy really seem that strong to you?" She asked. Keiji nodded, "He's very strong. Like I said before, I would be dead right now if a hit would have landed. The pressure from his swings were extreme." He explained. Tomoyo sighed and then got up as she heard a knock on the door "Well, if it's that dangerous, then I'd advise you not to fight him again." She said before opening the door and receiving their food.

While that was going on Miyonji had taken a shower and was now waiting for his loved one to come out of the shower as he set the plates of food on their table. He would hear the door open and see Takagi come out of the bathroom with her hair out and a towel on. Miyonji smiled as he loved seeing her hair out. He thought it looked nice when she had it in two long ponytails but when she had it out he thought it made her look absolutely beautiful, not that she wasn't already beautiful.

She turned to the mirror across from their bed and soon began drying herself off. She noticed from the mirror that Miyonji was staring at her with a smile. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." She stated. Miyonji smirked. "I have too many pictures of you. Although I don't have any naked-" He started until she cut him off. "Pervert." She stated.

"I'm only kidding Saya, but can you blame me? I have the most beautiful girl to myself. You can't blame me for getting a little bit perverted." He asked. Takagi turned to look at him and smirked. "Flattery huh? Someone is trying to get lucky tonight, huh?" She asked. Miyonji smiled, "Maybe." He replied as he stood up and walked over to her.

She held her hand out and pressed onto his chest stopping him in his tracks "If I'm in the mood tonight, then maybe. But right now we have to eat." She stated. Miyonji sighed and smiled once more, "Alright, alright." He replied.

Once she was dressed in her pink night gown, she sat down at the table with him and started eating. "It seems like Alice was able to make a lot of friends today." She stated as she took a bite out of her pasta. Miyonji nodded and took a sip of his water, "I'm glad she's meeting new people." He replied.

"You know her teachers saying that she's doing really well in school, and I think we should get her something special for Christmas." she insisted as she looked at her future husband. "What did you have in mind?" Miyonji asked. Takagi thought for a second and sighed, "We could get her that new cell phone she's been going on about." She stated.

"Yeah, she has been going on about those hasn't she. Wasn't it the Iphone Five?" He asked. Takagi nodded and took another bite from her food. "So are we going to get it for her?" She asked. Miyonji nodded while he took a bite out his food "I don't see why not. She's been doing very well, so she should be rewarded. Besides it's Christmas I want to get her as much as I can." He stated.

Takagi raised her eyebrow, "Don't go overdoing it Miyonji. I don't want you spending all your money." She scolded. Miyonji looked at her and gave her a smile, "Come one Saya, we're rich. I won't go broke." Miyonji stated. Takagi raised her eyebrow "Don't give me that bullshit. If I don't say anything you'll overdo it and spend all your money on everyone and I'm not allowing it. Am I making myself clear Miyonji?" She scolded. He looked at her eyes he could see that she was completely serious. He sighed and put his head down, "Yes dear." He groaned. She smiled as she noticed she had won the battle, "Good boy." She replied.

She then gave him a warm smile "You know what?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her, "I think you're becoming more and more like a father. Your care for her runs deep."

Miyonji sighed, "Why is everyone saying that?" He asked. Takagi just laughed and continued eating. "Don't laugh at me." He said as she continued to laugh.

Meanwhile in Takashi and Rei's room. Takashi, Rei, Tomoya and Nagisa were sitting on the sofa watching T.V., "Today's been crazy but also fun." Nagisa stated. 

Rei nodded and looked at Nagisa "We sure did have fun, although I think Hakami and Keiji could have handled their situation a little better, but they both seem stubborn." Rei explained. Nagisa let out a small giggle. Tomoya looked at Takashi and smiled, "So I hear you and Miyonji are best friends. Is that true?" He asked. Takashi nodded and gave him a smirk, "He's been my best friend since I was a kid. I've never once regretted it either." He responded with confidence.

"Tomoya, I might be wrong, but I think Youhei has a crush on that Takagi girl." She stated. Tomoya laughed "Oh yeah! He was staring at her a lot today." Tomoya replied. Takashi chuckled a little while Rei smiled, "I don't think he would want to chase that one. I think Miyonji would flip if he knew that." Rei stated.

"She's got a point! He doesn't take people hitting on Takagi lightly, he'd kill for her." Takashi said as he then looked back at the T.V.

Rei let out a yawn and then look at Nagisa and Tomoya, "I think it's time me and Takashi get to bed. We'll see you guys tomorrow." Rei announced. Takashi gave her a disappointed look "Come on Rei I'm watching T.V." He replied. "I'm tired and I want you to lay down and watch T.V. in bed with me." She stated. This caused Tomoya and Nagisa to chuckle, "Fine, fine. We'll see you guys tomorrow." Takashi said as they both walked out of the lounge.

"I think we should head back to our room too." Nagisa suggested. Tomoya smiled at her and nodded knowing that they were both tired and needed their rest. The two got up and headed to their room.

The next morning Miyonji woke up and gently so his lover wouldn't wake up. Once he got dressed he walked out of the room and headed to the hotel entrance only to be greeted by Tomoya, Takashi and Ryouta. "We were wondering if you were ever going to get up." Takashi said. Miyonji raised his right eyebrow "What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious my dear cousin? We're going to go with you." Ryouta stated. "There isn't really much to do at the moment so why not." Tomoya added. "Rei is still asleep so I got time to kill." Takashi said. Miyonji smirked for a second before nodding letting them know that he was okay with it.

Later that night everyone had decided to go to a restaurant called "Paradise." Everyone walked in and grabbed a long table that was able to fit thirty people.

They noticed a stage set up inside the huge restaurant. "So I'm guessing we get a show while we eat?" Kohta asked. Youhei looked at him and nodded "Looks like it." He replied. Once everyone was settled two waitresses came to take their order and prepare their food. Once everyone placed their orders the waitresses took their menus and walked away.

"Ladies and gentleman may I have your attention please! My name is Jacob smith and I'll be your host tonight. I wanted to inform everyone that the man that was suppose to serenade you all with Christmas songs called out sick so the show has been canceled."

Everyone turned to see the host speaking on stage and a lot of people were disappointed with his announcement.

"We want music!"

]"I want to eat in tranquility!"

"What the fuck!"

"Damn it, doesn't that idiot know there's children here?" Ryouta stated gritting his teeth. Kyou looked at him and shook her head "Relax and remember, it's night time so really the kids should be asleep." Kyou reminded him. "She's right it is late." Miyonji added.

"People, please calm down. I'm just as upset as you are… If only we could get someone up to here to at least sing a song to pass the time while people wait for the food." The host stated. "I don't suppose anyone here knows how to sing?"

"My big brother Miyonji does!"

Miyonji gave a shocked look to Alice who yelled out the comment "Hush it Alice!" He exclaimed. "Guess they were right when they said kids should be asleep at this time." Takagi chuckled.

"Well, Miyonji, step on the stage. Your audience is waiting. Come on, don't be a scrooge." The host said which made Miyonji sigh. "Go on up there Sueenji!" Takashi teased. "Kumoro, shut it." He responded. Ryouta looked at his cousin who was 3 seats away and smiled "How about it cousin I'll sing with you. It'll be like old times." He said.

Miyonji sighed and then looked at Takagi and Kyou who both smiled at him. "Fine!" He exclaimed. The two got up from their chairs and walked up on stage. The walked over to the band that were set up and waiting to play. "Do you guys know This Christmas and The Christmas Song?" Ryouta asked. The drummer nodded and prepared the other band members, Miyonji then took the first Mic and sighed as Ryouta took the other.

"You ready Miyonji?" He asked. Miyonji sighed once more and then smiled "I'm not going to be able to talk my way out of this. Let's do this." Miyonji stated. The music then began to play and Miyonji let it play for a second.

Everyone was nodding their head as the music was playing loving the beat and instruments. Ryouta then put his mic near his lips.

"_Hang all the mistletoe, _

_I'm gonna get to know you better, this Christmas, _

_And as we trim the tree, how much fun it's gonna be together, yeah, this Christmas, _

_The fireside is blazing bright _

_Were caroling through the night, _

_And this Christmas will be, _

_A very special Christmas for me, yeah._"

Everyone clapped as they continued to play as it's been awhile since they heard Ryouta sing. Ryouta then looked at Miyonji awaiting for his part to commence. Miyonji smiled and began to sing. 

"_Presents, and cards are here _

_My world is filled with cheer and you, _

_This Christmas, _

_And as I look around, your eyes outshine the town, they do, _

_This Christmas, _

_The fireside is blazing bright _

_Were caroling in through the night, _

_And this Christmas will be, _

_A very special Christmas for me, shake a hand, shake a hand, yeah."_

Miyonji and Ryouta both looked at each other before singing the next part in unison. 

_It's that special time, (a special time) _

_A family for your friends, then to love, (love) _

_This Christmas, _

_Spread your love with your ones, the ones who need it most because, _

_(For the ones who need it most) it's Christmas, _

_Fireside is blazing bright, _

_Were caroling in through the night, _

_And this Christmas will be, _

_A very special Christmas for me, shake a hand, shake a hand, yeah,_

Miyonji then smirked and began to a two bar solo.

"_Hang all the mistletoe, _

_I'm gonna, get to know you better, this Christmas, _

Ryouta then smiled and finished the last two bars for him.

"_And as we trim the tree_

_how much fun it's gonna be together,_

They then smiled and said the rest of the lines together in union.

_Fireside is blazing bright, _

_Were caroling in through the night, _

_And this Christmas will be, _

_A very special Christmas for me"_

Everyone began to clap as the beat stopped but soon changed to another. Miyonji looked at Ryouta for a moment before nodding and beginning to sing.

"_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire_

_Jack Frost nipping at your nose_

_Yuletide carols being sung by a choir_

_And folks dressed up like eskimos_

_Everybody knows a turkey and some_

_mistletoe_

_Help to make the season bright_

_Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow_

_Will find it hard to sleep tonight"_

Miyonji then turned to look at Ryouta who then began to sing in a smooth voice like his brother. 

"_They know that Santa's on his way_

_He's loaded lots of toys and goodies_

_on his sleigh_

_And every mother's child is gonna spy_

_To see if reindeer really know how to fly_

_And so I'm offering this simple wish_

_To kids from one to ninety-two_

_Although it's been said many times,_

_many ways_

_Merry Christmas to you"_

They began to let the beat play. Everyone was clapping their hand and enjoying themselves. "Those two are eating this up aren't they?" Kyou asked. Takagi sighed and nodded "Once he starts singing he gets a big head" She replied. Kyou laughed and looked back at the two "That goes double for Ryouta" Kyou added.

Miyonji and Ryouta soon began to sing in union once more.

"_And so I'm offering this simple wish_

_To kids from one to ninety-two_

_Although it's been said many times,_

_many ways_

_Merry Christmas Merry Christmas Merry Christmas too you"_

Everyone clapped as the two walked off the stage and got back in their seats. "That's my boy! He gets it from his daddy." Kento exclaimed. "Dear, stop embarrassing the boy." Hinata said.

"That's a load of crap and you know it! If you're so certain that I get it from you then go up there and sing pops." Miyonji said.

Kento looked at him with a nervous expression. "Show us your skills poppa." Alice cheered. Miyonji smirked and put his hand on her head "Yes poppa show us your skills." He stated.

Kento sighed and put his head down "Okay, okay, it wasn't me that he got it from." He admitted which made everyone laugh. Everyone was having a good time their food had arrived and everyone enjoyed a good conversation even Keiji and Hakami shared a friendly conversation with each other indicating that the two were now friends.


End file.
